Reina de diamantes
by LitlBird
Summary: La oleada de crímenes provocada por Jerome y su banda dejó varias víctimas en la ciudad de Gotham, aunque no todas fueron mortales


_Me gustan tus coletas_. La joven cambió de postura en el sofá con la vista fija en el televisor. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que aquellos lunáticos asaltaran el autobús de las animadoras, y todas las cadenas se habían hecho eco de la noticia. La mayoría se limitaban a repetir la historia oficial sacada por la policía, aunque un par de ellos trataban sin éxito conseguir una entrevista con alguna de las víctimas. Su propio teléfono no había parado de sonar la última media hora, pero el sonido de la televisión bastaba para que no se oyera.

Le habían recomendado no ver nada relacionado con el asunto durante un tiempo, pero verlo le ayudaba a concienciarse de que había sido real. Sabía que la mitad del equipo necesitaría ayuda terapéutica después de lo ocurrido pero ella... ella estaba bien. Sorprendentemente bien, dadas las circunstancias. Y creía saber por qué. Abrazó uno de los cojines revisando lo que había pasado una vez más: se había sentado junto a Cindy, en el lado del pasillo, y miraba al frente cuando el autobús paró. Al principio todas pensaron que se trataba de un fallo del motor, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron... Cerró los ojos un segundo para intentar recordar mejor. Todo había sucedido muy rápido: un segundo estaba riendo y cantando con las demás y al siguiente tenía las manos esposadas al asiento delantero, mientras un par de lunáticos pasaban corriendo por su lado. No supo lo que estaba pasando en realidad hasta que la gasolina empezó a correr por el pasillo del autobús. Muchas chicas gritaron. Algunas trataron inútilmente de deshacerse de las esposas, y la gran mayoría lloró. Ella no. No gritó, ni lloró. Entró en pánico, sí, pero todos los sentimientos de terror parecieron pasar a un segundo plano cuando le vio. _Jerome_. Volvió a estremecerse. Jerome había sido el último de los lunáticos en subir al autobús. Lo primero en lo que la chica se fijó fue en su sonrisa. En cualquier otra situación hubiera sido una sonrisa encantadora, llena de diversión y picardía, y sólo con un ligero toque homicida. Parecía mucho más sereno que sus compañeros, más... _cuerdo._ Se había limitado a mirarlas a todas y cada una de ellas, siempre sonriendo, jugueteando con un mechero entre sus dedos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron se temió lo peor, pero él se limitó a avanzar hacia ella con paso lento y delicado, casi como si bailara, y cuando llegó a su altura se arrodilló en el suelo y le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. _Me gustan tus coletas_. Aún las llevaba puestas cuando la llevaron a comisaría a prestar declaración; curiosamente no se las había quitado desde entonces. El policía con el que había hablado no había parado de hacerle preguntas que ella se había limitado a responder con sí y no. No había mucho que contar, todas habían visto lo mismo. Y sin embargo, aquel lunático sólo le había hablado a ella. _Me gustan tus coletas_. Apestaba a gasolina y su respiración se asemejaba a la de un animal salvaje pero aquellas palabras la habían hecho estremecer, y aún horas después seguía sintiendo escalofríos. _Me gustan tus coletas._ De no haber sido un psicópata seguro que la habría invitado a salir. Se ruborizó ante sus propios pensamientos. Lo mejor sería dejar el tema, al fin y al cabo no volvería a verle... ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se posaron en el formulario de matrícula que había encima de la mesa. Como parte de la subvención debido al trauma, el nuevo alcalde había ofrecido al equipo la posibilidad de prematricularse gratis en cualquier carrera de la universidad más prestigiosa de Gotham. Al igual que el resto del equipo, había aceptado el formulario más por cortesía que por querer ir a la universidad, pero bien mirado... _Está loco_ , pensó cogiendo la hoja y empezando a rellenarla con rapidez, _así que si le cogen no le meterán en prisión sino en Arkham. Y Arkham necesita psicólogos_. Quizás podría volver a verle después de todo. Sabía que era imposible pero quizás... quizás... Jugueteó con el bolígrafo entre los dientes con la vista fija en la equis marcada en la casilla de Psicología. Quizás algún día podría tratarle. Quizás ella podría ayudarle con sus problemas, alejarle de la locura y más adelante... Una risita infantil escapó de su garganta. Quizás estaban destinados a encontrarse. Sus manos aún temblaban cuando firmó en la parte inferior de la hoja con letra pulcra y floreada: Harleen Quinzel.


End file.
